Summer love in Malibu
by MS.BOOMBOX94
Summary: Courtney is heartbroken, Bridgette needs time away from her current boyfriend, and Sierra just wants a boyfriend. Perhaps a trip to Malibu for a surfing competition will change it? TrentxCourtney, BridgettexDJ, SierraxCody
1. Courtney

How can he do that? I mean honestly, how can he just give up the best thing that has ever happen to him, me! I gave him everything, for god's sakes I gave him my virginity! I stare into the wooden skull that he had given me on our eight months anniversary, when he told me that he 'loved' me. The more I stare into it, the more my eyes burn from the hot tears that are now forming. Here I am sitting at a dock ready to throw 'him' away but I can't, not yet. My brain is telling me to throw it away already and move on while my heart is telling me to keep it because there could be a chance of him coming back. Every time I try to move my arm up, ready to throw the wooden skull into the lake, it's like my arm suddenly becomes paralyzed and it's like some kind of statue. I hate him. I Hate how he broke my, I hate how he went for that Goth girl, I hate how he used me, I hate how he made me feel week, I hate that I still love him.

Boys and girls, get ready to hear a sad little tale called 'The worst day of Courtney Taylor's life'

* * *

><p><em>I was trying to pull up my favorite grey skinny jeans with one hand while holding the phone with my one of my best friend's Bridgette on the other. <em>"_Ugh you totally SHOULD do the nationals surfing competition in Malibu." _

"_No way! I am not that good!" _

_I had put the phone on speaker and set it down on the floor in my closet while trying to pick out a shirt. "Yes you are, you just don't give yourself enough credit." She really is a good surfer; i mean, she's won like at least three competition's here or she'll get either second or third, which is good when you compete against hundreds of others._

"_Ok, have you seen the girls down there? They are freaking scary, almost like Eva Strom scary, and could toss me into a ring of sharks, just like that!" _

_I examined my baby blue halter top before putting it on. "Ok, you really need to stop making things bigger than what they are. Now if you don't mind I'm meeting Duncan in fifteen minutes and for the record, this conversation is SO not over!" _

"_But-" I snapped my phone shut before I could let her say anything else. I didn't want to come off as rude or anything, but like I said I DID have a date with Duncan. _

_So Duncan Evans is like the school bad boy and my boyfriend of almost a year, which you would find odd since I'm Ms. 'Straight A's'. Nobody gets how we made it as boyfriend and girlfriend for this long, not even my two best friends Sierra and Bridgette. Well what can I say, opposites attracts I guess. Anyways, when I finally saw him at this really small diner, I smiled and ran right over._

_I grabbed his hand and started rubbing it smoothly, he always liked that. "Hey hun, sorry I'm late, so what's up?"_

_He sighed and removed his hand away from me. "Courtney, it's not working out."_

_I gave him a confused look, what's he talking about? "What's not working out?" Oh god, please don't mean us, please don't mean us, please don't mean-_

"_Us."_

_I started to feel nauseous. My head was spinning around, like it was trying hard to process this. This could NOT be happening, especially me! " Bu-but wh-why?" I felt my eyes forming tears._

_He began to look nervous, which he should. "Were not right for each other, I mean sure we had some awesome times with each other, but my feelings for you just begin to vanish as time disappears. I mean we have nothing in common! Please don't be upset, I'll always still care about you."_

_Kids can you say bullshit? Because right now we are looking at Mr. King himself. "Ugh, what a load of BS! How long did that take you to come up with that one, huh, one minute?"_

_The nervous look from his face quickly turned into a scowl. "You know what; I tried to be Mr. Nice guy here-"_

"_Mr. Nice guy? God dammit Duncan since when are you EVER nice? You're like the biggest prick to ever walk this planet, 'nice' isn't really in your vocab." I could get people from our school to back me up on this, I know Harold McGrady would, he's been picked on by Duncan since the beginning of freshman year._

_His face was baffled "Me not nice? Um Sweetheart, have you looked into the mirror lately? You're like the biggest bitch ever, next to Heather Chang. You're so uptight about anything and are willing to throw a fit if you don't get what you want. A lot of people at our school hate you, you know?" Duncan screamed. Ok, he has a point, i can be a total bitch sometimes, i'm not going to lie. It's who i am though, sometime's you need to be the bitch to get what you want. Besides, Duncan is no better than i am, he is a complete jackass. Like i said, please see Harold McGrady for more information about Mr. Jackass._

"_Yea, well everyone hates you Mr. Bully!" I screamed back, by now everyone was staring at us _

_Gwen had walked by. "Oh, um, was this the wrong time to come?"_

_Excuse me? He seriously did not just leave me for 'her'. OH. MY. GOD. He is SO going to get it now. "You left me fo- for," I pointed towards Gwen, "HER?"_

_Gwen gave me an apologetic look, which I'm sure she was bluffing about, that bitch! "Courtney, were really sorry, we wanted to tell you." She grabbed her arm and looked down nervously_

_Duncan scoffs and glares at me harder now. "I'm not; Gwen brings my stress level down a lot and ACTUALLY has fun with me, unlike you, you uptight witch."_

"_Now Duncan, that's a tad harsh don't you think?" Gwen said softly, however Duncan continued to ignore her and keep his fiery eyes on me. He thinks he's so tough and macho… pssh, give me a break!_

"_Fine, Gwen, Have a fun time with this perverted moron! You'll really need it. Oh fair warning, don't expect any romantic dates from him." I grabbed a milkshake from someone and dumped it on his head before running out and bursting into tears again._

* * *

><p>So now here I am watching Rosemary's baby with a box of Lady Godiva chocolates in my arms, my only true love. My phone started to ring, however I was too lazy to get it. I quickly paused the movie and cleared my throat quickly. "GERTIE, CAN YOU PLEASE GET THAT?" Gertie is our maid and like a somewhat older sister to me. Her real name is Gertrude, but I couldn't pronounce that when I was younger so I just called her Gertie. She's originally from Germany, but had to leave due to some issue with her abusive dad. She's only fourteen years older than me, so she kind of gets what I usually go through, sometimes.<p>

"Ms. Courtney, its Ms. Bridgette, she wants to know if you're still on for the movie theatres."

I groaned. I really didn't want to leave my bed today. "Tell her that I'm sick and can't make it."

"But Ms. Courtney," She went over and opened my curtains up, Ugh, sun! "It's such a beautiful day; do you really want to waste it by just sitting in here?"

I pulled my covers over me to avoid the light shining in my eyes and turned away from the windows. "Yes!"

I can hear her mumble something to herself before leaving the room. I unpaused the movie and grabbed a piece of chocolate. Today is going to be a 'sad movie eat out on junk food while avoiding everyone day.'

* * *

><p>I woke up to Bridgette and Sierra pouncing on me up and down. "COURTNEY, COURTNEY, COURTNEY!" they both screamed in unison.<p>

Really, just really? Can't I get at least one decent day of being alone with no one to bother me? "Ugh, what are you two doing here?" I pushed both of them off my bed.

"Trip, trip, trip!" Sierra chirped and jumped right back on my bed again.

"What, what, what?"

Sierra was about to open her mouth again when Bridgette had put a hand over her mouth "Well I decided to take your advice and go try for nationals in Malibu and why not bring you too along?" It's about time she finally comes to her senses about the damn competition…

"As happy as I am about you actually doing the surf competition, I just don't feel like coming down with you guys."

"Are you seriously going to let that asshole ruin you and completely destroy your fun?" Since when does Sierra ever swear, besides playing video games and booing at our school's rivalry at pep rallies?

"Sierra's right, you're Courtney Taylor, the girl that never lets anything get to her. You've got to face the world and Duncan and give them a big 'F U'." Both of them raised both middle fingers in the air in confidence.

I couldn't help but laugh at them, which actually felt really great. They're totally right, I do need a few days with the girls and try to get over _him_. "Well we do have our vacation summer home over there that we could stay in…"

The both squealed and knocked me over. "Well I guess we better shop for junk food…" Sierra said.

"Agreed, we need to get everything ready for when we take off on Thursday."

"Bridgette, that's tomorrow!" I was expecting at least three days to get ready; don't they know that I like to plan things out way ahead of time?

Bridgette threw a luggage at me and headed towards my closet. "Better get ready then."

For once since the breakup, I was happy and actually looking forward to something, even if I didn't get the planning time that I needed.


	2. Bridgette

Is there a guy out there that loves the environment as much as I do? Is there a guy that is a vegetarian because he loves animals way too much, a guy that is willing to help keep the environment clean, a guy that treats everyone with such gentleness, or how about a guy that isn't afraid to show his feelings? Yeah, yeah I'd want a guy like that. I highly doubt I'll ever find a guy who is all that, most of the male population are jerks! I still have hope in finding that perfect guy. You know what's really wrong about this whole thought? The fact that while I'm fantasizing about my perfect guy, I'm lying on my bed making out with my boyfriend. Don't get me wrong I still really like Geoff; I just don't really love him anymore, even though I do tell him that during make out sessions. At first everything was great; he was so sweet and innocent, he always tried to make everything perfect and accepted me for who I was. Ever since he started hanging out with that stupid Alejandro guy, he's Mr. Popular and really only cares about his looks and social status. Now he'll blow off dates for some stupid football game or whatever! We usually have the same damn routine to our messed up relationship; Argue about something, like him blowing a date or saying something really stupid, break up, make up and out the next, sometimes turn that into sex, then totally ignore each other for the remaining time. The only reason why I'm still with him is because Geoff is such an amazing kisser, it just gets so hot and heavy that I can't resist. Courtney keeps telling that what Geoff and I have isn't healthy and I should just end it, but what if I break his heart or something? I'm known to let a guilty feeling take over me completely and I hate it! Sometimes being nice has its downfalls. Sometimes I wish I had some sort of confidence or backbone like Courtney and be a total bitch without feeling bad about it, how she does it, I really don't know. The only reason why Geoff is even over here in the first place is because Courtney decided to back out of our movie plans so she could mope around all day, one of these days I _will_ get that girl out of the house!

He got up and went over to the mirror to fix his hair. That's another thing; he cares more about his hair than me. "Alejandro and I are going to get a spray tan so we can look oober hot at the beach bash, great session like always babe."

"But Alejandro is already tanned?"

"Yea, but he just got over his sickness with mono and now he's all pasty looking. Anyways, are you still going to be my date for that?"

"I might not be able to make it."

He stopped fixing his hair and glared at me with his hands on his hip._ I wonder if he's secretly in the closet or something… "_Excuse me?"

"Because I…I might be g-going down to Malibu for the national surfer's competition…" I braided a piece of my hair to avoid eye contact with him.

He started to laugh. "You honestly think you're that good? Fine, go on, I'll have fun without you!" He put on his cowboy hat and stomped out of my bedroom.

It took me a little while to realize that I technically said 'yes' to the surfing competition. I might not be the greatest surfer in the world, but this could be an opportunity of a lifetime, who knows what would happen if I actually got somewhere in the tops. Plus, it can be a little vacation away from Geoff, I can feel more relaxed and maybe I can take Courtney and Sierra with me. Courtney especially would need the trip after her terrible breakup with Duncan, Duncan is another one of Geoff's '_idiot'_ friends, he's so immature and is literally in juvie every other weekend. It was totally obvious that he was just using Courtney for sex and I have a feeling that Geoff might be doing the same thing with me too. As for Sierra, she just needs to get out of the house for once. Other than hosting school pep rallies or other school events, she really has no other life, unless me or Court invite her somewhere. Sierra tends to complain about not getting boyfriends, like me and Courtney. Whenever Sierra gets near a boy, she'll start going all whacko and obsessive and scares them off. Ok, let's see; Courtney can try to start having fun again and hopefully get over Duncan, Sierra can actually have a social life and maybe meet someone down there, and I can improve my surfing career and get away from my stressed out relationship with Geoff, well, for the time being at least. Holy crap, I think I just planned one of the best vacations yet! I quickly grabbed my laptop and looked up the surfing competition, crap, that's in twelve days! Ok, let's see, it takes about three days to get from Toronto to Malibu by driving ,which means I would only have nine days to register and fully get myself prepared, I've got to talk to Courtney and Sierra quick.

'_Sierra, I need to talk to you pronto!'_

'_Oh hi Bridgette :) you can come over if you want, what's up?'_

'_Great, I'll tell you when I get there!"_

'_Ok!'_

* * *

><p>"Bridgette, would you like to try my Tobey Maguire cake?" Here's the thing about Sierra, she tends to be an obsessive crazy fan girl on certain celebrity's. Three months ago she was all over Rupert Grint, now she's all about Tobey Maguire ever since our Spiderman movie marathon. You can see how crazy she is about him if you looked at the cake; every detail on his face was etched into the cake.<p>

I don't really blame her though, Tobey is a hottie, but the fact that you're eating something with someone's face on it is just plain creepy. "No thanks, I'll pass." I waved off.

She shrugged and jumped right next to me on the couch. "So what's this big 'emergency'?" air-quoting emergency.

"Well it's not really an emergency…well, kind of. You know that surfing competition down in Malibu, the one that Courtney wants me to do?" She nodded with the Tobey cake filling her entire mouth. "Well I'm thinking about entering it and-"

"OH MY GOSH BRIDGETTE YOU TOTALLY SHOULD! But how is this an emergency?"

"Well, it's in twelve days, but I don't have enough money for a plane ticket and it takes about three days to get from Toronto to Malibu by car. That would only give me nine days to prepare, which means I would need to leave like tomorrow and since I really don't want to go alone, I was wondering if maybe you and Court would like to come with?"

Sierra just bit her bottom lip and stared at Tobey's face. "Gosh, I don't know Bridgette…that doesn't really give me enough time to pack and I'm not sure if my parents would even let me."

"I know, I know, I made this decision at the last minute and I'm sorry, maybe you can call your parents right now and ask."

"Alright."

So Sierra's parents said yes, they thought that taking Sierra out of the house for the week was an excellent idea. It took about an hour to pack because the thought of seeing Tobey Maguire down there popped into her mind, so she had to go through every piece of clothing article that she had to determine what outfits would be the 'sexiest' to wear.

* * *

><p>So finally we arrived at Courtney's mansion where Gertie told us that she was currently sleeping at the moment. Yea, Courtney's family has their own maid because both of her parents are successful, her dad is a doctor and her mom is a lawyer. Her parents are actually pretty nice people when they're not caught up on work; they took me and Sierra with them to Hawaii and Disneyworld.<p>

"Would you like me to wake Ms. Courtney?" Gerite asked

"No thanks, we'll take care of that." Sierra said running up the stairs

We had finally gotten to Courtney's room, there she was under the covers with a bunch of candy wrappers all over her bed. "Ready?" I asked Sierra, she just nodded

"COURTNEY, COURTNEY, COURTNEY!" Sierra and I both screamed as we pounced on her. Normally i'm not the type to jump on people, but I'm just so excited about Malibu that I just can't help it.

She moaned and sat up groggily, her hair was everywhere and her eyes were all red and puffy. "Ugh, what are you two doing here?" She groaned, pushing us off her bed, I ended up landing on Sierra.

"Trip, trip, trip!" Sierra announced as she got back on Courtney's bed

Courtney quickly looked at me with a confused look on her face. "What, what, what?"

"Well I decided to take your advice and go try for nationals in Malibu and why not bring you two along." Courtney let a smug smile appear, however it quickly faded moments after.

She let out a small little sniffle."As happy as I am about you actually doing the surf competition, I just don't feel like coming down with you guys."

"Are you seriously going to let that asshole ruin you and completely destroy your fun?" Oh the moments where Sierra swears and you just can't help but laugh. I do agree with Sierra though, you can't isolate yourself from the rest of the world just because of some stupid jerk and I know Courtney, she's always strong and never tries to let anything get to her.

"Sierra's right, you're Courtney Taylor, the girl that never lets anything get to her. You've got to face the world and Duncan and give them a big 'F U'." Both Sierra and I stuck our middle fingers in the air.

Courtney laughed and then let her smug smile appear on her face again, yes! It just takes baby steps to get her over Duncan. "Well we do have our vacation summer home over there that we could stay in…" Yes! I thought that convincing Courtney to come would be more difficult. Now we don't have to worry about hotel prices either, thank you Courtney.

Me and Sierra both squealed in delight and knocked her over. "Well I guess we better shop for junk food…" Sierra suggested, but knowing Sierra she'll still bring Tobey's face along as well and not really eat anything else.

"Agreed, we need to get everything ready for when we take off on Thursday."

Courtney began to panic. "Bridgette, that's tomorrow!" Yeah Courtney is the type of person to plan everything way ahead of time, like a month or so, organizing each and every detail is very important to her.

I headed over to her closet and started picking out clothes for her. We don't have enough time and I don't want her spending an hour on packing like Sierra, so I tossed a random luggage at her "Better get ready then."

So far so good, everything is falling into place…I should probably tell my mom that I'll be gone for the week though…

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys for actually taking the time and reading this :) Stay tuned because Sierra's point of view will be next!<strong>


End file.
